


The Son's Love for the Father

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides he knows exactly how to help relieve his father's stress... All warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading. Thanks and Enjoy!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son's Love for the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains Slash pairs and Incest with Explicit Sex... Please Do Not Flame!!

The Son’s Love For the Father by HPFangirl71

Draco’s body stretched across the doorway of father’s office as his eyes drank in the older man bent upon his paperwork. Lucius looked up briefly, his eyes falling upon his son standing there watching him. He smiled lovingly at him before speaking.

“Did you need something Draco?” he asked the boy.

“No father, I just like watching you work.” was his answer.

Lucius smiled before returning his attention back to his paperwork. Draco came up behind the desk chair, watching his father as he worked. Suddenly Lucius felt cool fingers press deeply into his neck muscles, massaging them. Though it felt good, he was suspicious of his son’s motives.

“What is it you want Draco?” he said quietly chuckling.

“You work too hard, Father. You deserve to relax.” the boy whispered in Lucius’ ear, sending chills down his spine.

“Yes well… hard work is what a man does for his family.” he stated firmly. 

Turning his chair toward his son, he eyed him suspiciously. 

“Why the sudden interest in how hard I work?”

“I can help you relax father, if you’ll let me.” the boy insisted.

Draco reached for Lucius’ belt and it was then that his father understood his intentions. He grasped the boy’s wrist to stop him but as he did, he looked up and saw lust glazing within his eyes. Draco looked at him with a naughty smirk upon his face. The boy nibbling nervously upon his lower lip finally made Lucius weakly give in.

Draco undid the buckle, pulling his father’s pants down around his ankles, exposing his cock to his son’s greedy eyes. He grasped his father’s erection between his fingers, wanking it as he would his own. He watched as it grew long and hard. Finally, after several minutes, Draco bent to lick gently at the pre-cum forming within the slit. He savored the taste upon his tongue. His mouth engulfed his father’s engorged cock as he bobbed up and down on it, letting his tongue slide back and forth, as he went. He heard his father’s moans and he swelled with pride at how he could pleasure his father in this way.

Lucius couldn’t believe how delightful it was having his cock sucked by his own son. He’d never had such perverse thoughts about Draco before but suddenly his head swarmed with the things he wanted to do to the young boy. He pulled Draco away from his cock, pushing him forward against the desk and quickly he had the boy disrobed. He bent down and kissed the boy’s soft buttocks. Before he knew it, he was licking at the inner core of his rectum while Draco trembled at his father’s wanton touch. 

When Lucius entered the boy, he let out a groan, because Draco’s tightness was both hellish and heavenly in turn. With every thrust, he pulled the boy’s cock, bringing them both to simultaneous orgasm. Afterward, he knew he should feel guilty for his actions, but all Lucius could think was that Draco should help relieve his stress more often.


End file.
